


Happy New Year!

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being inside with Riley on New Years Eve as the ball drops. Instead, he's outside with Maya waiting for the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

_Find me in the backyard  
In the dark_

“Maya, you’re going to freeze out here,” Lucas’ voice comes from the bay window. The blonde turns back to find him haloed by the warm lighting of Riley’s bedroom. 

“Go back inside, Huckleberry,” she says, turning back to her sketchbook. “Don’t want to miss your New Years kiss with Riley.”

“I’m good here.” The sound of his boots echoing as he walks across the fire escape to sit beside her. He looks over at her briefly before putting the blanket in his hand around the both of them. It’s one of Riley’s big fuzzy blankets that she loves to wrap herself in. “What are you drawing?”

“I’m waiting for the fireworks so I can drawn them.”

“Don’t you want to kiss Josh at midnight?” She scoffs. Sure, she likes him, but she’d realized after Texas how much of a puppy crush it was compared to her feelings for the boy sitting next to her. And now he’s inside, having just confessed to having feelings for her, probably waiting for her to run into his arms. But the only arms she wants wrapped around her are currently full of her best friend, forever unavailable to a broken piece of pottery like her.

_5…_

Lucas says nothing, just watching her as she tilts her head to the side and scratches the pencil against the sheet of notebook paper. “You know, I meant what I said, Maya.” She sends him a confused glance before she goes back to her sketch. “About you being a great artist.” He turns fully to her, pulling the blanket closed when he shifts. 

_4…_

“Thanks, Huckleberry, but it’s just a hobby.” She shakes her head and puts her drawing to the side. “It’s not like I’m going to get anywhere with my art.”

“Maya, you could definitely make a name for yourself with your art.” Lucas’ sea foam green eyes are shining in the light of the bay window.

“Hope is for suckers,” she whispers, turning from him.

_3…_

“Does that make me a sucker?” His mouth is quirked up into a small smirk.

“For what?”

_2…_

“Because I have hope that you will get everything you want in life.” He reaches up to tuck a strand of golden curls behind her ear and she sucks in a soft breath. This is just like Texas. Except she’s freezing her butt of instead of standing next to a warm fire. 

“You should be inside, with Riley.” Maya’s voice wavers, eyes slightly misty. She just wants Lucas to go back inside so she can cry on her own. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

But he can see right through her, see why she’s really pushing him away. “Maya, I don’t want Riley.” He smiles. “Besides, I think she’s been looking at someone else.”

Maya gives a little hiccup of a sob. “Charlie?”

Lucas shakes his head. “Nope. He’s a genius at everything but figuring out feelings.” Maya laughs, but it turns into a watery sob as she turns against the Texan’s shoulder, a smile on her lips. “Maya?”

_1…_

Maya looks up just as the fireworks go off. Lucas slowly brings his head down, giving her time to pull away, but she only lifts her head and their lips touch for the first time. Well, the fireworks are definitely there, Maya thinks as she feels her heart explode with joy. She closes her eyes tighter, memorizing how the fireworks seem to dance across her skin and behind her eyelids and in her stomach.

When they finally pull away from each other, the fireworks are going off behind her and Lucas’ eyes are exploding with golds and greens and blues. 

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
